Fury (Ability)
Fury (Ability) Activation Assuming the user has the appropriate markings (See "How to receive the power"), they may activate Fury. Fury, as the name suggests, is activated through focused anger, and thusly becomes more potent as the user becomes angrier. This also increases the power output, though this also burns the soul increasingly faster. Limitations of the human body also prevent the user from remaining in this state for too long, as the mind eventually stops producing the hormones necessary to remain angry and becomes apathetic. It is therefore mandatory for one to maintain a state of relative annoyance in order to use the power for extended periods. This low-powered state uses the minimum amount of power, to the point where it may not excess the soul's capacity to regenerate and thus becomes a source of energy. Appearance The Fury user is coated in flames that come from the markings that cover their body, as well as the head, of which is usually partially aflame. Note that other parts of the body such as the feet and hands may give off fire if the user is particularly angry. It is noted that the flames given off are presumed to be the excess energy that the user's body is incapable of converting to wieldable energy fast enough, and is thus expelled. As it is still fire, it can still burn those who would attempt to touch it. The user's muscles also tend to enlarge slightly. Effects The most easily recognizable and immediate of Fury's effects is that the individual channeling it has the appearance of being covered in flames. These primarily come from the markings made from the process of taking on Fury (See below) but can appear elsewhere. The most prominent of these extraneous places is the head, of which a portion is often noted to be aflame. These fires do not appear to harm the individual, though that experience may vary. The muscles of said individual also tend to enlarge, giving the user a strength boost both physically and magically. However, such power comes at a cost. This boost is actually the burning of the user's soul for raw energy which is then converted to different kinds of magic which the user can then use. This burning has multiple side effects of its own; if the user burns away their entire soul, they are thereby erased from existence, having prevented themselves from reaching the afterlife and leaving behind an empty husk of a body that may then burn itself away. Intense concentration is required to control Fury, and a wavering mind may cause the user to accidentally burn away their soul, though this is largely limited to the first usage of the ability. Subsequent uses reduce the risk at an exponential rate, much like learning to walk; '''it is rare for an individual to risk losing themselves over diverting their attention after the third or so usage. '''It should be noted, however, that exceptions, such as becoming single-mindedly furious at something, to the point where the user loses reasoning, tends to use power far faster and therefore is much more dangerous. Furthermore, even if one manages to avoid the dangers associated with burning their soul away, they are immediately weakened upon exiting the Fury state, left at roughly half power or lower and physically exhausted. Intense usage may result in blacking out immediately upon leaving the Fury state. Using large portions of magic (and thereby the soul) results in larger blackouts, with a maximum of one IC month. It should be noted, though, the soul does recover from the uses and as such it is theoretically possible to go ones entire life without burning it away. It should also be noted that those in the Fury state (and to a lesser extent, those who have used the ability before) possess a high resistance to fire-based magic. While the other schools of magic are still equally effective, those who have used Fury before are dangerous opponents for enemy pyromancers. During the Fury state, water magic in particular is slightly more effective as it dampens the skin and makes it harder for the user to expel the excess magic that they accrue. However, even in an enviroment in which the user is totally covered in water, they are still capable of using Fury, and still generate heat energy. The signature fire will often reestablish itself as soon as the body part is clear of the water. Lastly, Fury boosts all magical output, but has a much higher return rate for fire magic, as it is easiest to convert from the raw power being output from burning the soul, hence the flaming skin. Thus, it is possible to use any type of magic while using Fury, but none are as boosted as fire magic. How to receive the power Branding First and foremost, one cannot use the power of Fury without being branded with a set of custom-made irons that are then pressed against the bare skin in order to leave behind a set of permanent markings that serve as the outlet for the energy released through Fury's usage. Note that these cover the legs and torso but exclude the head and far reaches of the appendages. Blessing of Wrath This is a secret spell only known by Pyrus Wrath himself. It's not even known if it's a spell or not, all that is actually known is that Pyrus is the only one capable of activating the Fury power, though there are rumors he has divulged this information to his closest ally, Jasper Posluszny Category:Custom Content